Pour que mes mots te parviennent
by Nemlys
Summary: NOOB - Omega Zell avait toujours été méchant, dégueulasse, tyrannique et détestable. Il ne comptait pas changer cette image lorsque cette fille à la voix crispante, cherchant à lui prendre chacun des crédits qu'il avait si durement acquis, était arrivée. Je la déteste. Voilà ce qu'il devait se répéter, afin de faire taire des sentiments qui n'avaient jamais eu leur place.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de NOOB et l'univers d'Olydri appartiennent à Fabien Fournier et à toute son équipe.

Note de Nemlys : Bonjour à tous, me voilà avec un OS tout fraîchement sorti de mon imagination débordante ! (uhuhu)

Cet OS traitera sur la web-série NOOB, dont je suis absolument fan depuis que je viens de voir la fin de la saison 5, et qui, au fil du temps, me fait de plus en plus espérer à un couple Gaea/Omega Zell.

Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Alt3.

* * *

Pour que mes mots te parviennent

* * *

« Tu vois, Gaea, nous deux c'est un peu comme le sucre et le sel : chacun a bon goût à sa manière, mais mélangés, ils sont absolument dégueulasses.

— T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme métaphore. »

Et puis, je souris. Je souris car c'est tellement plus facile que de pleurer. Elle ne voit pas ou ne veut pas voir ce que j'essaie de lui dire ; elle reste là, le regard dans le vide, à l'affût du moindre joueur qui passerait par là. En fait, elle me fuit. Je crois. Comme si elle était trop honteuse pour se montrer à moi. Je la comprends, si elle savait à quel point je rêverais de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire qu'elle n'a plus à faire semblant.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et tente de me calmer. Je me dois de lui parler, cette fois. Nous jouons au jeu du chat et de la souris depuis trop longtemps. J'ai compté les jours et les secondes avant de me rendre compte que c'était trop tard, que mon cœur avait décidé à ma place et que je n'avais plus mon mot à dire. Vous savez, elle a si longtemps été mon ennemie jurée, ma rivale par définition, qu'au final, je me demande si je la déteste réellement. Et si oui, pourquoi ce sentiment d'allégresse m'envahit lorsqu'on me parle d'elle, ou pire encore, pourquoi je me mets à sourire comme un idiot quand je la vois connectée ?

Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre, lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que c'était une fille... et ma fureur. Cette fureur qui, aujourd'hui, me parait bien futile. J'avais eu envie de quitter le jeu à tout jamais, mais finalement, mon rêve de rentrer dans la guilde Justice m'avait retenu à ce clavier de malheur. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour tomber amoureux, comme un putain d'imbécile que je suis, mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, de la fille qui m'a humilié et traîné dans la boue dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion !

De cette brune aux yeux ambrés, aux habits sombres et à la voix crispante. Cette arnaqueuse. Cette féministe. Cette radine, merde. Je la déteste. Et je suis obligé de me le répéter des jours entiers, de l'imaginer avec un autre, pour finalement faire taire ces sentiments stupides. Du moins, un peu. Mais je crois que ce qui me fait le plus de mal, c'est qu'elle ne voit rien, qu'elle ne m'écoute pas, que dans sa tête, je reste le parfait imbécile que j'ai toujours été avec elle. C'est mon arme de défense. Ma manière de l'éloigner de moi. Je ne dois pas l'aimer, je ne peux pas l'aimer...

« Gabrielle, je...

— Tu m'appelles par mon vrai prénom, maintenant ?

— Bordel, juste, écoute-moi... »

Elle me regarde. Elle a cessé d'afficher cet air amusé qu'elle a en permanence et son sourire narquois s'est effacé. J'ai toute son attention, elle est à ma portée, et moi, comme un con, je vais encore me défiler. Ses iris s'éclaircissent, comme emprises d'une soudaine humanité et compassion à mon égard. D'habitude si froide et intéressée, la voilà qui s'inquiète des états d'âme de son pire ennemi. Grotesque.

Elle se rapproche de moi, s'assoit à quelques centimètres de mes jambes et nous fixons le paysage qui s'offre à nous : une plaine vide, dépourvue du moindre joueur ou personnage ayant un foutu point d'exclamation bleu au-dessus de la tête. Juste elle et moi, côte à côte sans pour autant se toucher, qui regardent dans la même direction. J'ai l'étrange sensation qu'elle aussi se bat avec ses émotions, qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire et est, du moins, aussi perdue que moi, partagée entre l'envie et la crainte.

Je ressens, à cet instant précis, une montée de désir et d'appréhension. Aucun détail ne m'échappe : je la regarde sans gêne, épris de ce sentiment que j'ai longtemps réduit au silence et que je suis encore tenté de faire taire, mais que je laisse m'envahir de toute part, comme si je lui avais donné l'autorisation de prendre possession de mon corps et de mon âme, pour une fois.

Ses yeux croisent les miens et je suis tenté de rire. Même leur couleur n'avaient rien à voir. Mes iris sont d'un bleu océan, gelées par les assassinats et la soif de pouvoir ; les siennes ont une lueur semblable à celle du Soleil, chaude et amicale, qui donnent l'impression d'une personne fidèle et gentille. Mensonges et désillusions, nous n'étions plus que ça.

« Je voudrais bien t'écouter. Encore faudrait-il que tu dises quelque chose...

— Je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

— C'est important ?

— Non... Oui. Je sais pas.

— Tu te fous de moi ?

— Non.

— Alors, dis-moi que tu m'aimes et qu'on en finisse. »

X

X

J'ai du mal à croire ce que je suis en train de faire. Je suis dans mes plus beaux habits, devant la porte de l'appartement de la fille que j'aime, à plus de cent kilomètres de chez moi, hésitant à frapper. Je tremble, aussi. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans l'un de ces romans à l'eau de rose complètement répugnants et dont la niaiserie me donne envie de vomir. Et là, me voilà dans le rôle de l'adolescent transi d'amour, mais qui a trop peur pour l'avouer à sa belle. Je dois rêver. Gaea n'a jamais existé. Je n'ai jamais été Omega Zell.

Je ne suis pas amoureux.

Je secoue la tête et balaie ces idées idiotes. J'essaie de penser à quelque chose d'agréable afin d'évacuer le stress et, quelques inspirations et expirations plus tard, je frappe à la porte. Je prends une posture assurée et calme, me mettant le plus possible à mon avantage, malgré que je ne me sente pas à la hauteur. Peu importe. À présent, tout ce qui compte, ce sont mes paroles, comme cela l'a toujours été, finalement.

La porte s'ouvre sur la jeune fille, peu maquillée comme à son habitude, vêtue d'un pyjama rose à pois blancs. L'heure tardive explique le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pris la peine de se préparer, mais je le prends comme une insulte. Des doutes m'assaillent à nouveau tandis que je me mordille les lèvres, et je suis terrassé par l'envie de m'enfuir en courant, de rentrer chez moi, de désinstaller Horizon de mon ordinateur, de jeter ce même ordinateur par la fenêtre, de quitter mon travail, la France et...

« T'es timide, Zell ? »

Cette raillerie habituelle, ce ton condescendant, légèrement supérieur, aigu mais beaucoup moins qu'à travers son micro. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me plais souvent à faire l'inventaire de son caractère. D'une certaine manière, j'analyse ses statistiques de façon à pouvoir adapter les miennes, aussi bien pour la battre en combat singulier que pour paraître à mon avantage.

Je crois que je manque de confiance en moi. J'ai toujours peur de ne pas être bien vu, de ne pas être suffisamment bien aux yeux des autres. Jamais je ne changerai pour eux, en revanche, je préférerai mourir que devoir me rabaisser à leur niveau. Mais lorsque je me sens rejeté, bafoué, j'arrive rarement à me contenir. C'est un problème que je rencontre souvent avec Gaea, d'ailleurs. Mais avec elle, c'est devenu un jeu dont nous sommes les deux seuls pions.

J'aime l'entendre m'insulter quand je me moque d'elle, j'adore quand je la désespère au point de la faire quitter le jeu. J'aime quand elle m'envoie un message à quatre heure du matin juste pour le plaisir de me réveiller, et j'adore par-dessus tout cette guerre qui n'a, au final, aucune raison d'être, mais qui fait partie intégrante du plaisir que l'on a de jouer ensemble.

J'aime quand elle me regarde, yeux dans les yeux, loin de tous ces pixels qui m'encombrent la vue. J'aime savoir que nous sommes vraiment seuls, dans un monde où l'on a plus à se battre l'un contre l'autre, où nous ne sommes plus que Gabrielle et Morgan, deux personnes ordinaires qui ne sont reliées que par la passion du jeu vidéo.

J'aime savoir qu'elle m'aime.

« À ce que je vois, je ne me suis toujours pas trompé d'adresse. »

X

X

Installé sur le canapé, je suis étrangement calme. Je n'ai ni peur de la décevoir, ni de savoir comment les choses vont évoluer entre nous, à présent. Je pense vaguement à Sparadrap et Arthéon, qui sont à mille lieux d'imaginer ce qu'il se passe en cet instant. Ils doivent être au fond de leur lit, occupés à rêver de choses qui n'arriveront jamais.

Je me demande s'ils soupçonnent les sentiments que j'éprouve. Depuis quelques temps, Gaea et moi nous disputions toujours autant, mais avec une certaine douceur et complicité. Nous étions souvent seuls à discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Nous voulions faire des quêtes ensemble, on se protégeait l'un l'autre, avant de finalement s'envoyer une pique. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille être un grand observateur pour se rendre compte du changement...

Tout à coup, Gaea plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser est doux et maladroit, comme le sont ceux des premières fois, et je sens une certaine détermination de sa part pour l'approfondir et le rendre inoubliable. Après quelques secondes de danse entre nos deux langues, elle s'écarte, le visage légèrement rouge, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je suis dépassé par la situation. Bien loin de tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, je la regarde, et je ris. Moi qui la pensais assez réservée avec les hommes, elle est même plutôt assez entreprenante. En comparaison, j'étais sur le point d'exploser juste avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse.

Je rapproche son visage du mien et me raccroche à ses lèvres, impatient de prolonger cette saveur nouvelle. J'avais si souvent imaginé cet instant dans toutes les situations possibles, en passant par les plus romantiques à ce que j'avais vu dans mes séries favorites, que cela en est devenu un fantasme à part entière. Je le vis, maintenant. Et j'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive.

« Que les choses soient claires, Morgan. J'ai l'impression que tu ressens quelque chose de fort pour moi, et franchement, j'ai jamais réussi à décrypter qui tu es vraiment. Mais je sais aussi que depuis des mois et des mois, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Il n'y a que toi partout : quand je travaille, quand j'étudie, quand j'arnaque des gens. Mais j'arrive pas à déceler pourquoi toi, Omega Zell, le misogyne de niveau cent, tu t'intéresserais à moi, au lieu d'un gars.

— Je ne suis pas gay, tu sais.

— Je n'ai pas envie que tu te dises que je te manipule, ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que tu as du mal à t'exprimer, que tu hésites et que tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu ressens pour les autres. Tu cherches toujours tes mots, même avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'observe aussi, Morgan. Et je pense en savoir plus sur toi que tes propres amis de la vraie vie.

— Gaea.

— Ton côté misogyne, ta manière de m'envoyer bouler, ta passion pour le succès et la reconnaissance, ta timidité en réalité, tout ça me montre à quel point que tu es renfermé sur toi-même et que tu cherches à combler le manque dans des mondes virtuels. Des mondes virtuels dans lesquels j'existe, moi, et où je t'écoute chaque jour, où je t'épaule, où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

— Écoute-moi.

— C'est si simple de tout t'avouer après t'avoir embrassé. J'ai l'impression de dire n'importe quoi. Je ne cherche même plus à dire des choses correctes, je veux juste évacuer ce que j'ai longtemps laissé enfoui à cause de la honte. T'aimer, ça a toujours été trop dur à assumer. Imagine. Entre tes parents qui détestent tout ce qui touche à Internet et tes pseudos amis qui cherchent à te caser avec des gars dont t'as rien à foutre, juste parce que tu penses trop à la personne que tu aimes, j'ai failli péter un plomb plus d'une fois.

— Je t'aime aussi.

— Je le sais déjà. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de venir, tout à l'heure, dans le jeu. Je voulais te dire tout ça en face de toi, et t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Au final, j'ai juste l'air stupide.

— Non, pas du tout. »

Cette fois, elle ne répond pas. Elle me fixe, l'air ahuri. Cela doit être la première fois que je la complimente depuis que l'on se connaît, et cela m'étonne de moi-même. Après tout, notre relation n'était que conflits sur conflits ; on s'en délectait. On s'en délectait trop. On en avait oublié à quel point on tenait l'un à l'autre.

« Je n'arrive pas à correctement m'exprimer. C'est vrai, Gaea, tu es beaucoup plus douée que moi à ce jeu-là. Quand je parle à des gens dont je me fous, je les méprise. Quand je parle à des personnes que j'admire, j'ai un blocage et rien ne sort. Quand je te parle à toi, je me moque, je ris, j'insulte, mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tu sais, tu es la première fille qui m'empêche d'y voir clair.

— On a un point commun.

— Ah oui ?

— On dit tous les deux de la merde quand on est amoureux. Alors...

— Alors ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de te demander de sortir avec moi, ça fait collégienne. Je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu souffres. Et puis, il y a la distance, le travail, les cours...

— Il ne faut pas. On verra plus tard, je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

— C'est important !

— Arrête d'être si pressée ! Vous, les filles, on vous dit que vous sentez bon et vous voulez déjà prévoir la date du mariage !

— On est juste sérieuses dans nos relations !

— Tu parles !

— Salaud !

— Fan de Twilight !

— Mysogine !

— Merci. »

X

X

J'allume mon ordinateur et une cigarette. Si ma mère m'avait vu fumer à l'intérieur, elle m'aurait arraché le mégot des mains, me criant d'arrêter cette merde. Peut-être, mais en attendant, cela m'aide à décompresser et à penser positivement, ce qui est plutôt difficile chez moi. J'inspire la fumée, sens mes muscles se décontracter, et un sentiment de bien être m'envahir. J'expire. J'inspire. Je répète ce manège pendant quelques minutes avant de remarquer l'écran, prêt à être utilisé, qui attend patiemment mes ordres.

Je lance Horizon et attends que le chargement se finisse, impatient de raconter à Arthéon ma soirée de la veille. Le voyant connecté, j'engage la conversation à l'écrit et l'invite à activer son micro, utilisant comme alibi une « nouvelle quête qui rapporte un max d'XP ». Mon petit mensonge fonctionne à merveille, puisque moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je commence déjà mon récit.

« Je suis allé voir Gaea chez elle, hier. Et il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis amoureux d'elle.

— QUOI ?

— Je pensais que tu t'en doutais.

— J'avais effectivement l'impression que votre relation évoluait positivement... mais pas à ce point !

— Et donc, une fois là-bas, on s'est expliqués.

— Elle t'aime ? Tu l'as embrassée ?

— Oui et oui.

— Vous êtes ensemble ?

— Je sais pas... »

Je marque une pause. J'avais délibérément fui le sujet, trop impatient de l'embrasser à nouveau, alors nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion d'en parler.

« J'ai eu du mal à lui parler. Avec elle, je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer correctement. Soit elle m'énerve, soit j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

— Je suis content pour vous, tu sais. Mais j'espère que vous ne déserterez pas la guilde.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. On sait que toi, tu ne nous ferais jamais ça. »

Le soleil se couche sur Olydri, et Gaea n'est toujours pas connectée. Ça m'énerve un peu, mais elle doit avoir mieux à faire, comme raconter la soirée d'hier à ses copines. Je soupire de plaisir en y repensant. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses cheveux caressant mon visage. Ses doigts palpant ma nuque.

« C'est mignon. Vous vous disputiez tout le temps, mais vous finissez par tomber amoureux. J'ai cru que vous ne vous en rendriez jamais compte. »

Sparadrap est étrangement calme et serein, loin de la joie et de l'exaltation très exagérées auxquelles je m'attendais de sa part. Je fronce les sourcils, pensif, lorsque j'entends la voix de Gaea rajouter, sur le même ton :

« Morgan, Sparadrap est le seul à avoir remarqué que l'on s'aimait. Il est plus malin qu'il n'en a l'air...

— Ouais, quand ça l'arrange.

— Je t'aime, Zell.

— On dirait que ça t'arrache la bouche de me le dire.

— C'est plutôt toi qui me le dis jamais !

— Ah non, tu vas pas commencer !

— J'ai jamais terminé ! »

J'entends vaguement Arthéon soupirer, mais avant que je n'ai le temps d'y prêter plus attention, Gaea envoie l'une de ses incantations, visiblement prête à combattre.

Elle sourit.

« À la loyale ?

— À la loyale. »

* * *

Note de fin : Voilà voilà pour cet OS, assez long par rapport à mon quota habituel, et j'espère qu'il sera de qualité.

Nemlys


End file.
